Only Love
by FirePearl97
Summary: I was told she was dead; but then her pale beautiful face peeked out from behind the flag she carried and her perfect red lips curved up into a smile. A short story that takes place around the time of Aragorn's coronation and up through his and Arwen's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do own the Lord of the Rings, I copied the words from the movie in the first and seconds paragraphs of this story, the rest of the dialogue was written from my imagination.**

**This is my first LOTR fanfic, hope you like it!**

**Chapter #1**

With a smile upon his face, Gandalf the White gently places the crown atop the head Gondor's new king. Aragorn stays still, resting on one knee as Gandalf speaks aloud to the crowd, "Now come the days of the king." Then Aragorn looks up at him and smiles and Gandalf whispers, "May they be blessed." With a deep breath, Aragorn stands up and turns to the awaiting citizens of Gondor, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The hundreds of people erupt into cheers and shouts of joy, throwing up their hats and jumping up and down.

Then Aragorn begins to speak and all is quiet, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Suddenly flowers petals start raining down on the crowd and once again the applause can be heard for miles around. Everyone is happy, and everyone has a right to be. It is a day of celebration, evil has been defeated, good has won, and the rightful heir of Gondor sits on her throne.

But one man, as he stands in front of his people and begins to sing his song quietly, cannot help but feel sad because the woman he loves is not here to celebrate with them. He assumes that the elvish beauty is dead and that never again will he have the feeling of her lips on his, her body in his arms or even set his eyes upon her once more.

His left hand absentmindedly moves to the pendent around his neck, the necklace that she gave him before leaving with the Fellowship, oh so long ago it seems.

Aragorn's gaze floats across his subjects, not one has a frown on his or her face. Faramir who has made a remarkable recovery stands by Eowyn side, holding her hand. He can't help but be happy for the two, glad that two of his friends were able to be together, to fall in love and not be separated.

At the middle of the crowd stand Frodo and Sam, along with Pippin and Merry. The hobbits have grins on their faces and can't seem to take their eyes off of the scene in front of them.

As Aragorn continues his song he begins slowly walking down the middle of the people, Gimli right behind him along with his personal guards. Then, one by one, everyone lowers their heads in respect as the King comes between them. His eyes fall onto Eomir who gives him a small, encouraging smile then he turns to the group in front of him.

The elves stand there, in all their glory, his friend Legolas at the front. The song comes to an end as he greets his companion, his left hand clasping the elf's shoulder firmly in the traditional Elven greeting. Then, a small smirk begins to form on Legolas's face and Aragorn glances over the man's shoulder in search of what the cause of that smirk could be.

He looks at each of the elves, one by one before falling onto Elrond. Elrond also gives him a small smile and that is when Aragorn realizes that the elf carrying the Elvish flag has yet to make an appearance. Slowly, the flag carrier moves the flag so that her face is visible. Aragorn is unable to speak as he stares at the woman. The long, dark, wavy hair, the perfect pale skin and those beautiful pink lips that he so once to kiss right now.

It is Arwen. The woman he thought had died. His only love. Arwen smiles shyly at him and begins to make her way forward. When she reaches him, Aragorn takes the flag from her grasp, handing it back to one of the soldiers behind him.

"Are you really here?" He whispers.

"Yes." Arwen replies quietly, her breath blowing gently on his face.

Then, because Aragorn has waited so long for this moment and can hardly contain himself, he presses his lips to those he's dreamt of kissing. His head begins to spin and Aragorn thinks that he couldn't be happier. Arwen smiles into the kiss and locks her arms around her lover's neck, drawing him nearer.

Aragorn wraps his arms around her waist and swings her around in happiness. She laughs out loud, breaking the kiss, but stays in his embrace, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much." Aragorn whispers, tickling her ear with his warm breath. "I heard that you were to go away, to be safe, but then before arriving at the boat your company was ambushed, and all were killed."

"I never left Rivendale." Arwen tells him. "No matter what, I told myself that I would wait for you."

Aragorn smiles and kisses her again, letting the kiss tell her everything that he can't put into words.

After sometime, Elrond clears his throat gently, reminding the two that they are still in the midst of hundreds of people, and that Aragorn is the king. They pull apart but Aragorn keeps his arm firmly around Arwen's waist, never wanting to let her out of his sight again.

They then come to stand in front of the four brave hobbits who upon seeing who is before them, come down to rest on one knee in honor of the new king.

But Aragorn stops them saying in a loud voice, "You bow to no one." And gets down on one knee, bringing Arwen down with him showing the hobbits honor and respect for their bravery in their part of the freedom everyone has now. The hobbits just stand there, dumbfounded, as every single person around them fall to their knees, bowing to the four small men.

Once all are back on their feet once more, Aragorn speaks one last time, thanking all who fought and were a part in defeating Sauron, and also those who gave their lives protecting their people and country. When he has finished speaking the citizens of Gondor begin to disperse to different areas of the kingdom for the huge celebration that would be taking place soon after the ceremony.

Soon Arwen and Aragorn are left alone in the courtyard , not one person left in sight.

"So, when should we have the wedding?" Aragorn asks, a grin gracing his handsome features.

"Wedding?" Arwen's eyes widen as she looks at him, a little shocked. "Already?"

"I want you to be mine as soon as possible." Aragorn explains.

"But you haven't even asked me yet!" She counters.

"Alright then," Aragorn says, then, kneeling down on one knee he takes Arwen's soft hands in his own, battle beaten ones and speaks, "Arwen, I've loved you ever since I lay eyes on you. I was heartbroken when I was brought the news that you were dead, and now that I have you back, I never want to be away from you again. Will you marry me?"

A smile slowly creeps up onto her lips and she nods, pulling Aragorn back up onto his two feet.

"I would be honored." She tells him. Aragorn grins and doesn't waste anymore time leaning down and kissing her.

"Next week." Arwen says suddenly, a few moments later.

"What?"

"Let's get married next week, when all the guests have gone. It can just be family and close friends."

"Sounds great." And for at least the 5th time that afternoon, he picks Arwen up in his arms, swinging her around and smiling in anticipation of the wedding to come in only 6 short days.

_**So, what did you think? I know it's mostly like the movie but I wanted to have the beginning that way before the wedding. Let me know if I should continue. I am thinking that this will be only 2 or three chapters, like a short story.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here I am with the next part to this short story. I am overwhelmed with the feedback I got on the first chapter! 6 reviews, thanks so much! Thanks to:**_

_**FearlesswithHimJC, MamaBirdCat, Saren-Dipety, Guest, canadianboy98, brankel1. Here you go, hope you enjoy the wedding!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Chapter #2**_

One week later the kingdom is in chaos. Despite Aragorn and Arwen's wishes for a small and simple wedding they were not granted. Barely a day after Aragorn proposed everyone in Gondor and even the small villages around knew that their new king is to be married this coming week.

The day of the wedding is even crazier than before. All of Arwen's attendants have come from Rivendale to help get her ready and Aragorn is just dying to see her. They have scarcely had a few minutes alone together since the coronation and Aragorn just wishes for the wedding to be over so that he can have his wife all to himself. Neither of them hardly have any say in the preparations for his wedding but he doesn't really mind, the only thing Aragon wants is for the ceremony to go as planned and for Arwen not to suddenly change her mind about marrying him. He highly doubts that would happen but he's probably not the only one to have these thoughts on his wedding day.

Aragorn is presently being fitted into his outfit for the wedding and he assumes Arwen is doing the same. Attendants are running here and there, setting up tables and bringing out food. Hundreds of benches and chairs are being brought out so that the invited guests, and even the ones that weren't invited but will mostly come to this big event, can sit and watch.

Legolas is to stand near Aragorn for the ceremony and one of Arwen's closest friends will be on her side. Gandalf will be marrying them and Aragorn can't think of a better person to do it. Frodo and his friends will also be at the front along with Gimli and Faramir and Eowyn.

What seems strange is that Aragorn has a small sense of nervousness, which isn't normal because he is the king and is used to standing in front of people, but he's never actually been married in front of hundreds, even thousands of people.

"There, all done." The man helping him with his outfit announces, standing back to admire his work.

"Thank you." Aragorn says with a smile, then dismisses the assistant who leaves him alone in his personal chambers. As of tonight this will no longer be his room because he will be moving into the largest room that he will be sharing with Arwen. The servants have already moved most of his belongings in there and only a few things are left. Taking one last look around and inhaling deeply, Aragorn straps his sword to his waist and steps out into the corridor.

"Sir, everything is in place." One of his most trusted servants tells him. "It's time." He adds in a much quieter tone, giving Aragorn a small, encouraging smile."

"Thank you, let's go." Aragorn then follows the younger man down the corridor and out to the section of the courtyard where the ceremony will take place. All the guests are already standing in front of their seats, waiting expectantly for Aragorn to walk down the aisle. As he comes down the carpeted aisle all of the people begin bowing down in honor and respect, all the way down to where Gandalf stands. Legolas stands with a grin on his face on one side of Gandalf while the four hobbits, Gimli, Faramir and Eowyn stand nearby. A young and beautiful elf woman stands on the opposite side of Gandalf than Legolas, wearing a long silvery dress and a matching hair band, tucked behind her pointed ears. Finally Aragorn arrives at the front and turning around, smiles at the crowd of watchers. Everyone is standing upright again but now they turn away from Aragorn and look behind. Then he sees her.

Just as beautiful as ever. There aren't enough words for him to think of to describe the woman coming to meet him.

Breathtaking.

Amazing.

Glowing.

Stunning.

Magnificent.

Arwen sets one foot in front of the other, slowly advancing towards the front. Her dress is pure white with tiny beads all over the train that trails behind her for many feet. Small silver shoes poke out from under the front of her dress as she walks. Then, her dark blue eyes lock with his and she smiles, the smile lighting up her entire face. Aragorn smiles back, willing her to walk faster.

After what seems like forever the woman he loves is standing beside him. Her small white hand securely in his, they turn to Gandalf.

Now this is no ordinary wedding. Gandalf asks them a few questions with which they answer with, "I do", but then Gandalf begins singing an Elvish wedding song that is well known among the elves and soon all of the elves present and even a few of the humans are quietly humming or singing along. All during the whole ordeal, Aragorn and Arwen are standing face to face, both their hands hooked together between them.

Aragorn barely hears the singing, his lips are moving on their own accord and he doesn't even realize it. His focus is on the woman in front of him, and her alone. Arwen can't take her eyes off of her almost husband either. She feels almost giddy with happiness and excitement, thinking about all they went through and can finally be together.

"And now Aragorn, you may kiss you bride." Aragorn blinks a few times before realizing that the song has finished and that Gandalf is speaking to him. Looking down at Arwen he smiles then leans down, getting closer and closer. Arwen closes her eyes gently and detaching her hands from Aragorn's reaches up to lock them around his neck.

Not a sound is heard in the crowd, everyone seems to be holding their breath as Aragorn places his lips on Arwen's, kissing her sweetly. Then he picks her up, swinging her around much like the first time they saw each other only a week ago.

Cheers erupt from every person in the crowd and flowers and rice, hats and anything else are thrown up in the air and land on the happy couple as they run hand in hand down the aisle towards the castle where the party will take place.

As soon as they arrive, Arwen's many servants crowd around her, congratulating her and giving her kisses. They explain to Aragorn that they need to help her change into something else for the party and will back soon.

Of course he doesn't want to let her out of his sight but Arwen assures him that she will be back in a moment, and after one more quick kiss Aragorn watches her hurry away.

With a sigh he walks slower this time into the huge banquet hall that has been decorated for the occasion with the guests following close behind, eager to get a taste of the delicacies set out before them.

Aragorn is not without company for long, first Legolas comes to offer his congratulations, giving his friend a friendly pat on the back. Then comes Gimli and after that Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry. Last of all is Elrond.

"You better take care of her." He tells Aragorn seriously, but smiles as well.

"You won't have to worry about that." Aragorn promises, "I wouldn't think of doing any less."

"I know." Elrond smiles again. "I'm very happy for you two even though I wasn't totally supportive at the beginning."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Aragorn tells him sincerely.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow." Elrond says suddenly.

"Oh, won't you stay a little longer?"

"No, We need to get back. Now that the war has been won a lot of our Elves will be returning to Rivendale."

"I won't make you stay." Aragorn says. "But we will surely be sad to see you go."

"Oh but we will be seeing each other often. At least I hope so."

Aragorn nods, "Of course."

"Well, here comes Arwen, Goodbye Aragorn." They say goodbye just as Arwen walks up in one of her more normal dresses but still looks absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Hi." She whispers, coming up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Want some cake?" Aragorn asks, his eyes laughing.

Arwen nods, "Yes. It is for us anyways."

Taking her hand, Aragorn leads her over to the large white cake, decorated with iced flowers and trees.

"It's beautiful." She breathes.

"Not as beautiful as you." Aragorn says, giving her another kiss.

"I should hope not!" Arwen says with seriousness.

The cook cuts the cake, handing them each a generous portion. "Let's go outside where its not so crowded." Aragorn suggests.

"Good idea." Arwen agrees and follows him outside, weaving their way through the many people who of course all have to stop and congratulate the couple and give them gifts. About an hour later they arrive out in the courtyard and sit down on a white wood bench to finish what is left of their wedding cake.

"I feel like I am floating in a dream." Arwen says in her soft, sweet voice.

"Believe me I can't believe it either. I mean, we're married!" Aragorn laughs, and kisses Arwen again, unable to help himself, getting some of the leftover icing off of her lips.

"I've waited long for this evil to end. For you to be King and for us to be married."

"I never stopped thinking of you when I was away fighting. I always had a part of you with me." Aragorn murmurs, fingering the necklace she gave him. "I thought about you all the time too." Arwen admits. "For a while I thought we'd never see each other again!"

"I've never been happier." He tells her.

"I haven't either." Taking both of their plates, Aragorn sets them on the ground beside them and pulls Arwen closer to him.

"I love you." He whispers, his breath tickling her ear.

"I love you too." Arwen replies before bringing his face down to hers for a kiss.

"Now, let's go inside and I'll show you our room." Aragorn says a few moments later.

"You mean, just leave the guests?" Arwen asks.

"Yes, they only came for the free food anyways, no one will miss us." He replies with a chuckle.

"Well in that case, let's go." Arwen agrees then squeals out in surprise as Aragorn lifts her up into his arms bridal style and carries her inside.

_**So, what did you think?! Should I continue or just leave it at this? I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go! **_

_**~FirePearl**_


	3. Epilogue

_**Hello! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I seriously can't believe how many reviews/followers/favorites I got for this short story! SO I decided it just be a three-shot, sorry I don't think I have enough ideas to continue **____** So this is going to be a cute little epilogue for you, sorry its so short!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Chapter #3~Epilogue**_

"Daddy, Daddy!" King Aragorn looks down at his beautiful daughter, who he thinks looks exactly like her mother, as she hurries into the throne room where he had been taking care of some important matters with his advisors.

"Hey there sweetie." He greets her, bending down to pick the five-year-old up in his arms, signaling for the other men to leave.

"Look what me and mommy found in the garden." She exclaims, holding up a colorful bouquet of different kinds of flowers from the palace garden.

"Beautiful." Aragorn tells her, placing a kiss on her long dark hair.

"I helped too!" A little boy of three years waddles in the room as well on his chubby little legs.

"Of course you did." Aragorn smiles and crouches down to hug his son as well.

He and Arwen have been married for 8 years already and he couldn't be happier. The kingdom has flourished under his rule and everything seems to be perfect. Aragorn and Arwen and now their children always take a summer trip to Rivendale for their little getaway once a year and the elves welcome them with open arms. Everyone is at peace including the dwarves and elves, who never got along before, but are now actually acting like friends. Aragorn hasn't seen his little hobbit friends in a number of years; he did hear that Frodo went with Bilbo not long after his wedding to one of the far off Elf lands along with Gandalf and a few other elves. Sam got married to his sweetheart back in the Shire, and Pippin and Merry have taken to traveling the lands, neither really wanting to settle down when they still have many healthy, strong years to live.

Just then Arwen walks in, still with that young childish look upon her face. Her long dark hair, much like her daughter's, cascades down her back in small waves and her dress sways around her feet on the floor.

"Come Arya," She calls, "It's time for your riding lesson." Aragorn gives her a quick kiss when she nears him and gives her the little girl.

"Can I ride the white pony today mommy?" Arya asks sweetly, looking up admirably at her mother.

"I'm sure you can." Arwen replies, taking her small hand in her own.

"I'll watch Fero for a while." Aragorn tells his wife.

"Good, then we'll go on a picnic for lunch." She replies on her way out.

"I can't wait." Aragorn gives her a smile and he and his little son, who's name means 'Champion', watch as the two girls leave and go out of sight.

"So, what do you want to do today champ?" Aragorn asks, also taking his son's hand and leading him out into the courtyard.

"I wanna fight!" The small boy exclaims, jumping up and down.

"What?" Aragorn asks in disbelief. "You mean, learn how to sword fight?"

Fero bobs his head up and down.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." He runs his hand through his dark hair, nearly knocking of his crown while muttering quietly to himself, "The kid is only three and he wants to learn how to wield a sword already, what shall I do?"

"Please Daddy?"

"I guess you're never too young to learn." Aragorn says, giving his son a small smile.

The boy just smiles happily and tugs on his Father's hand to make Aragorn walk faster.

The two walk into the masonry where all the swords are made and one of the men there immediately hands Aragorn his own beautifully crafted sword.

"I've been working on one for the young prince as well your majesty." The man says, lifting a very small sword, perfect for a small boy to practice with.

"It's wonderful." Aragorn congratulates him and takes both swords.

"Let's go Fero." He says a minute later, taking his son's hand once more and leading him into the large weaponry where they keep their most prized weapons and there is also a room to practice in.

"Are you ready?"

Fero nods excitedly and reaches for the small sword with his name engraved on the hilt.

For the next two hours he fights with his son, mostly on his knees and usually letting Fero do most of the swinging, but by the end Aragorn has to admit that for a three year old, he's a natural already.

Just then Arwen walks in with Arya on her heels, "There you two are!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "We've practically been all over the castle looking for you!"

"We've been sword fighting." Aragorn explains in mock seriousness and little Fero bobs his head up and down, then picks up his new sword for his mother to exam.

"Aragorn! He's only three!" Arwen gasps.

"You're never too young to learn how to defend yourself and your country I say." Aragorn replies with a smile, giving his wife a peck on the lips.

"I suppose so." She relents, "But enough for now, we have a picnic to attend!"

"Yay!" The children exclaim in unison. Aragorn and Arwen smile and then Arwen picks up Fero and Aragorn takes Arya and together they make their way to the garden to enjoy their picnic.

When they arrive the children wiggle out of their parents arms and scurry over to the blanket the is laid out with all kinds of food. Aragorn takes Arwen's hand and they follow behind slower.

The four enjoy a wonderful lunch together and Aragorn can't help but think that his life has never been better. After the children have finished they run off to play in the grass and Aragorn pulls Arwen onto his lap.

"I love you." He whispers, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too."

There is a few minutes of comfortable silence before Arwen speaks, "Honey, what do you think about more children?"

"You mean us?"

"Yes."

"I'd love more kids." Aragorn says with a smile.

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" A grin has spread across his face now. Arwen nods, unable to speak.

"That's great!" He shouts and stands up, spinning his happy wife around in circles then suddenly sobers and sits down.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Arwen laughs, "You won't." She assures him.

"Oh I love you so much." He says, kissing her again.

"I know." Arwen smiles and snuggles next to him.

"Want to know why?" Arwen nods.

"Because you are my only love."

_**Told ya it was short! Haha. Hope you liked it, it was fun to write **___

_**Thanks to:**_

_**PureBrit12; canadianboy98; worthy-of-love4; brankel1; Saren-Dipety; FearlesswithHimJC; Guest; MamaBirdCat; for reviewing this story.**_

_**Thanks again to all of those who read this!**_

_**~FirePearl**_


End file.
